


Carried Away

by raise_a_glass



Category: Iron Fist (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Unintentional Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raise_a_glass/pseuds/raise_a_glass
Summary: Luke unknowingly gets carried away with his strength in the heat of the moment, but Danny is reluctant to tell him he's hurting him.





	Carried Away

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this prompt](http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/9408.html?thread=18097088#cmt18097088).

As soon as the door to the penthouse swung shut behind them, Luke started pawing at Danny's clothes.

"Hey, I thought you were here for a _tour_ ," Danny laughed, but he enthusiastically pulled at Luke's clothes in return.

"New places need to be christened, don't they?" Luke countered. "Plenty of time for a tour afterwards." He'd already divested Danny of his suit jacket and tie and was making quick work of his belt. Danny laughed as he worked around Luke’s actions to pull the other man's hoodie and shirt off, dropping them on the floor.

Suddenly Luke lunged forward and Danny was slammed back so hard his head bounced off the wall and the breath was knocked from his chest. Luke mouthed at Danny’s neck as his hand snaked inside his underwear, completely oblivious as Danny blinked dazedly through the wave of pain that radiated through his skull. Not wanting Luke to realize anything was wrong, he ran his hands over the other man's naked chest and just rode it out. Before he even fully regained his breath he was moaning as Luke stroked him to hardness. By the time he was being pulled away from the wall again, the pain in his head felt like a distant memory.

"You... don't know... where the bedroom is," Danny gasped between kisses as Luke steered them away from the foyer and down the hall.

"Who needs... a bedroom?" Luke gasped back. "Perfectly... good room... right here." He'd steered them into the large open concept kitchen. Danny leaned back against the island with the gleaming marble counter-top, appreciating the view as Luke stepped back to un-buckle his own belt and push his pants down, kicking them to the side. He reached forward to pull Danny's pants down over his hips as well and Danny took the opportunity to mouth at his throat in retaliation for the purple marks which he was sure covered his own. After a moment Luke gripped Danny’s jaw and tilted his face up to capture his lips in a deep and lingering kiss that left Danny gasping for breath when he finally pulled back.

"Turn around," Luke said, his voice a low growl. Danny kicked his pants and shoes off to the side before obeying wordlessly. He leaned forward, resting his hands on the marble counter-top as Luke reached down to retrieve a packet of lube from the pocket of his own pants. Danny sighed happily as Luke's big hands kneaded at his ass for a moment before spreading his cheeks. He collapsed down to rest on his elbows as Luke breached him with a slick finger, overwhelmed at the sensation.

“C’mon,” he moaned as Luke slowly worked him open. “Hurry it up.”

“Didn’t they teach you that patience is a virtue at that monastery of yours?” Luke chuckled, but he quickened his pace obligingly, adding a second finger and then finally a third. Then both of his strong hands were gripping Danny’s hips and he was pushing himself inexorably inside. Danny bit his lip at the cry that wanted to escape as Luke bottomed out. That had maybe been a bit _too_ fast, but he’d been the one to tell Luke to hurry it up.

Luke stayed motionless for a few moments, giving him a chance to adjust. He took the opportunity to mouth at the side of Danny’s throat again, and Danny turned his head for a kiss, though it was brief due to the awkward angle. And then Luke started to move his hips, small rocking motions at first that steadily built in intensity. Danny moaned, his flagging erection springing back to life as Luke’s cock brushed over his prostate again and again.

It wasn’t long, however, before he became aware that Luke’s increasingly tight grip on his hips was crossing the line into painful. He was going to have one hell of a set of bruises. But it was okay. He could bear it. The sex still felt good and Luke was enjoying himself. Everything was fine.

But Luke was thrusting into him with such force now that the pulses of pleasure from his prostate were quickly taking a back seat to how he was being slammed painfully into the edge of the counter. A particularly brutal thrust sent his elbows sliding out from underneath of him and his chest smacked down on the counter. When Luke thrust forward again the new angle of his pelvis made it feel like his hip bone was grinding right into the counter-top.

Danny just barely choked back a cry, hoping it had only sounded like a noise of surprise at suddenly finding himself flat on the counter rather than a noise of pain. Luke continued to thrust into him frantically, panting above him.  Danny braced himself, hoping his gasps sounded appropriately passionate, even as his fingers gripped the counter desperately and he clenched his eyes against the wetness that was threatening to spill. It would be over soon. He could bear it until then.

But the pain was getting worse, his hips screaming agony at him and his ass starting to feel like it was being fucked by a battering ram. Maybe he should….

_“You’re supposed to be a warrior of K’un Lun, a candidate for the Iron Fist, and you’re complaining about a little pain?”_

Davos’ sneering voice echoed through his head. He was right. He had endured worse than this. Luke must enjoy some roughness sometimes, as Davos had. Maybe he didn’t realize just how much of his strength he was using in the heat of the moment? Or maybe he did realize, and he just expected Danny to be able to take it. Danny couldn’t disappoint him by complaining like a child. He clung tighter to the counter and wished fervently for Luke to hurry up and finish.

And then Luke was finally doing just that, slamming forward harder than ever before with a cry as he climaxed. And Danny was crying out, too, as sharp, _sharp_ pain sliced through his abdomen. He quickly tapped it down but Luke had frozen above him even as his cock pulsed inside Danny’s ass. There could be no mistaking that sound for one of pleasure.

“Danny? Danny, what’s wrong?” Luke asked urgently. He stood frozen as if afraid any movement might cause further harm of some kind. Danny shuddered, a steady throb of hot pain emanating from his lower left hip.

“I’m fine,” Danny managed to say after a moment, his voice almost perfectly steady. Luke was quiet for a moment, his disbelief hanging heavy in the air, before he reached around to find Danny’s cock limp, his erection long since fled.

“You’re not fine. You didn’t come. You sounded like you were in pain. Are you okay?” Luke asked, his voice growing more and more concerned as he stepped back, gently pulling his cock out of Danny’s ass. Danny just barely managed not to hiss at the friction. But then Luke was cursing. Loudly. Danny blinked in surprise. Luke never cursed.

“Fuck! Danny… _fuck_. Why didn’t you tell me I was hurting you?!” Luke bellowed. Danny flinched.

“I’m fine,” Danny repeated, slowly raising himself up off the counter, gritting his teeth through the agony, all the different points of pain in his abdomen clamouring for attention. It took a great deal of effort to stay steady on his feet as he turned to face the other man.

“You’re not fine! You’re _bleeding_! And… and look at your hips.” There were dark red marks already swelling up over his sides, from Luke’s grip, and along his front, from the edge of the counter. “You’re going to be nothing but black and blue soon,” Luke shot back. He was hovering around Danny like he was unsure if he should touch him or not. “Why didn’t you _say_ something?” Danny’s heart broke at the anguished look on his face.

“It’s not a big deal!” he insisted. “You were enjoying yourself and I didn’t want to… to spoil it.”

“ _Spoil it?_ ” Luke asked incredulously. Slowly and with obvious caution, he gripped Danny’s upper arms, basically forcing the younger man to meet his gaze. “Danny, sex is supposed to be something we _both_ enjoy. If you’re not enjoying yourself, I shouldn’t be enjoying myself, either.”

“But…,” Danny’s voice trailed off uncertainly. Luke was so upset. Maybe he _should_ have said something.

“But what?” Luke asked. Danny chewed his bottom lip indecisively for a moment before speaking.

“Davos didn’t like it when I complained,” Danny confessed in a rush, feeling like he was admitting some terrible weakness. His gaze dropped to the floor as Luke frowned.

“What do you mean?” Luke asked suspiciously.

“We used to fool around sometimes, before I was the Iron Fist,” Danny replied. “There were times when he… when he’d be kind of rough and forceful. He enjoyed it. I… didn’t. But he… he called me weak when I told him he was hurting me.” Danny flushed with embarrassment. Luke stepped forward, gently cupping his face to tilt it up. Danny reluctantly met his gaze, only to be flooded with relief when he saw no judgement in the other man’s eyes, only sadness.

“Danny,” Luke said softly. “He should never have said that. There are people who enjoy some pain with sex and that’s fine if it’s their choice, but no one should be forcing it on you, and you should never feel afraid to speak up if someone is doing something you’re not enjoying. It is _not_ weak. Do you understand?” Danny gave a quick nod of assent, suddenly feeling dangerously close to tears. Luke pulled him into a gentle but firm embrace.

“Did you really think I _wanted_ to hurt you? That I would have just kept on enjoying myself if I’d had any idea that you were in pain?” Luke asked after a moment.

“I… wasn’t sure,” Danny mumbled into Luke’s chest.

“I would never knowingly do anything to hurt you, Danny. I’m so sorry that I did,” Luke said firmly, tightening the embrace for a moment. “And I want you to promise me that this will never happen again. Promise me you’ll tell me next time something is wrong.”

“I promise,” Danny said, feeling his heart swell a little.

“And I promise to be more careful. I won’t ever get carried away like that again,” Luke said, stepping back to observe him critically. “Now, how bad is it? Should we call Claire?”

“It’s not bad,” Danny insisted, even as agony continued to throb away in his pelvis. “We definitely don’t need to bother Claire.” He started to lean down to retrieve his pants but gasped as pain stabbed into his hip. Luke’s sudden grip on his arms was the only thing that kept him on his feet. Luke raised his eyebrows at him questioningly.

“Okay, so… I think maybe my hip is fractured. Just a little,” Danny conceded sheepishly.

“ _Just a little_ ,” Luke repeated disbelievingly. “Damn it, Danny.” His face twisted with guilt.

“Hey, now, none of that,” Danny said. “It’s not your fault. You’re right, I should have said something.”

“I’m still the one who did it,” Luke said sadly. “What do you need? Ice? Are you sure you don’t need Claire? Or maybe even a hospital, if you really think it’s broken?”

“I’m sure. Just… maybe if I could lie down and concentrate, I could try to summon chi to speed the healing. Claire said I should be practicing using my chi to heal, anyway!” Danny added brightly.

“Always a silver lining with you,” Luke muttered. “Let’s at least clean you up first.” He grabbed some paper towels and dampened them with warm water from the sink before having Danny lean forward over the counter a bit so that he could clean between Danny’s cheeks. He was still bleeding a little, but not much. Once finished with that task Luke hovered behind Danny as he slowly made his way down the hall to the massive bedroom suite. After they reached the bedroom Danny lied down gingerly on top of the covers. He was a little surprised but also pleased when Luke settled himself down next to him.

“You’re sure you’re going to be okay?” Luke asked softly.

“Absolutely,” Danny replied with confidence. Luke hadn’t hurt him on purpose. He didn’t think he was weak. Luke _cared_ about him. And he cared about Luke, too. Everything was definitely going to be okay.

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and started to summon his chi.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a very long time since I've written anything smutty so I hope it wasn't too bad. XD


End file.
